Death of Spider-Man
When they arrive, Mysterio, having acquired the Key, uses it against them. Tony's armor emits a force-field that absorbs the energy, leaving him drained. Another blast from Mysterio completely destroys Tony's armor. Peter manages to take the key while Mysterio is distracted by an attack from Black Cat. However, he accidentally opens a singularity in the sky using only his thoughts, making the same mistake that Felicia did. Mysterio just about regains the Key but is grabbed from behind by Tony, who manages to subdue him, and reveals that Mysterio is nothing more than a robot which is being controlled by someone elsewhere. Tony then takes the Zodiac Key and returns to his lab to study it, thanking Peter and informally offering him a job working for him. Distraught, Peter swings to Mary Jane's house, and she invites him inside. The next day Peter gets fired from his job at Burger Frog because of his absence from work (due to him secretly being Spider-Man). Almost immediately he is contacted by J. Jonah Jameson who offers him his old job back (with the added bonus of not being fired due to absence because of being Spider-Man), as well as a gift in the form of a scholarship for when Peter attends college, in exchange for exclusive rights to Peter's stories as Spider-Man to publish on the Daily Bugle website. Jonah tells Peter that he owes him his life and wants to make up for all the wrongs he's ever said about him in the media. Shortly after, Peter runs into The Shroud and, knowing she's really his friend Kitty Pryde, begs her to talk. He convinces her to rejoin his circle of friends. When they arrive at his house, he is surprised by many of his friends, including Sue Storm, Ben Grimm, Johnny, Bobby, Gwen, Aunt May and Mary Jane, who are throwing him a surprise birthday party. During the party he professes his love, once again, for MJ and the two kiss. Death of Spider-Man Peter and Mary Jane are having lunch when they are visited by a very begrudging Steve Rogers, who tells Peter to suit up and meet him for training. Peter meets Rogers at the cemetery where they begin a lesson on fighting smart versus fighting foolishly and how one can lead soldiers right to a cemetery like the one they are standing in. Rogers gets called away by Carol Danvers, stating that Nick Fury and his Avengers have gone rogue. Peter follows Rogers to the Queensborough Bridge where he witnesses a massive explosion. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn once again transforms into the Green Goblin and escapes the Triskelion, along with Dr. Octopus, Sandman, Kraven the Hunter, Electro and Vulture, and hides in an apartment building near Central Park. They witness the explosion on the news and Osborn states that since S.H.I.E.L.D. is occupied it's the perfect time to do God's work: kill Spider-Man. Otto objects to this plan and, although he is grateful that Norman freed him from prison, decides that he has no grudge against Peter Parker and wants to continue his career as a scientist, and that the two should be proud that they created Spider-Man together. Norman transforms and hurls Otto out of the window. Otto uses his ability to control metal to form his "Octopus Arms" out of any and all of the metallic objects in the area. Norman leaps after him, stating that Otto is a fool for believing that he had anything to do with the creation of Spider-Man. Norman overpowers Otto and deals a fatal blow to him. Peter gets a phone call from Mary Jane and she tells him that Norman has escaped prison and will most likely come after Peter's family. He decides his family is more important than joining a fight he doesn't belong in and swings home before Norman and his crew can get there. Peter arrives at home and warns both Aunt May and Gwen to pack and drive away from the city until he calls them. He then heads out to find Norman to put an end to this, when he once again is called by Mary Jane. She tells him that she just witnessed Norman murdering Octavius on the news. Peter heads to where the battle took place to find Otto's body lying lifeless in the middle of the street. A bystander points up to where Norman fled the scene to and Peter went to investigate the apartment above. Finding nothing there he once again heads out in search of Norman and the rest of his team of fugitives, when he spots Captain America standing over a beaten Nick Fury and decides to intervene. He arrives at the scene just in time to save Rogers from a bullet, fired by the Punisher, taking the hit himself. Avengers vs. New Ultimates With the Triskelion having recently been transported to Iran, Thor is slowly teleporting S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, including Tony Stark, who recently had a relapse of his brain tumor, home to Manhattan. The New Ultimates, also having recently added Giant-Man and Black Widow to the team, learn from Gregory Stark that New Prototype Super-Soldiers were stolen from one of his facilities. The team is then sent to Bulgaria to intercept the train believed to be transporting the stolen property. The team manages to derail the train and witness one of the prototype Super-Soldiers, called the Mimic, emerge from his containment unit and, shortly afterward, die a painful death. Captain America questions the conductor of the train, who reveals to them that he was hired to steal and transport the prototypes by Nick Fury. Meanwhile, Fury manages to recruit the Punisher (promising him the keys to every cell in the prison in which he is currently incarcerated) and Blade (promising to deliver to him the man who killed his mother, Deacon Frost). Hawkeye also gets recruited for Fury's mission. Posing as civilians, the group observes the sale of Maximus, a still-gestating Prototype Super-Soldier presumably similar to the Mimic. The team strikes and attempts to intercept the case containing Maximus, however they are attacked by the man responsible for the sale, Tyrone Cash. War Machine attempts to neutralize Cash, with little success, when Blade intervenes and manages to hypnotize him, reducing him to his withered form. Cash then confesses to Fury that he is working for Carol Danvers, and that she has been selling secrets for years. Meanwhile, Tony wakes up after his surgery and has a bad feeling that something terrible is about to happen. He asks a hired model, dressed as a sexy nurse for Tony's enjoyment, to contact his secretary to ready his Iron Man armor. Carol Danvers converses with Captain Britain, who is currently leading the task of transporting the Triskelion back to New York, when Nick Fury appears. Danvers orders her men to attack, revealing that War Machine, hiding himself with technology that allows him to become invisible, is also there. Iron Man arrives in time to save Danvers, but is forced into battle with War Machine. Blade appears among the chaos and knocks Carol unconscious and proceeds to kidnap her with the help of Hawkeye. They are intercepted by Giant-Man and Black Widow, while Captain America hunts down Nick Fury on the Queensborough Bridge and beats him almost to submission. Frank Castle, watching from higher ground, decides to try and take out Rogers' knee caps with a sniper rifle. He takes a shot and manages to hit Spider-Man, who appeared between him and Rogers, instead. Issues | Part1 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 153 | Part2 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 1 | Part3 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 154 | Part4 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 2 | Part5 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 155 | Part6 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 156 | Part7 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 3 | Part8 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 157 | Part9 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 4 | Part10 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 158 | Part11 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 159 | Part12 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 5 | Part13 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 160 | Part14 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 6 | Notes = * is the final chapter of the Death of Spider-Man event, and will be shipped Polybagged to help protect the secret within from early spoilers. * Ultimate Spider-Man will continue after this event, with Spider-Man dawning a brand new costume, and, apparently, someone new under the mask. It is currently unknown if the series will continue with issue #161, or start a completely new volume. | Trivia = * While published as being part of the same event Ultimate Spider-Man and Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates both tell different stories. However, the two stories cross-over in and , both showing the events leading up to, and including, Spider-Man getting shot by the Punisher. * There is some inconsistency between and despite occurring at the same time: Spider-Man follows Captain America to the Queensborough Bridge where he witnesses an explosion. The explosion is even covered all over the news within the pages of Ultimate Spider-Man. However in the pages of Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates there is clearly no explosion on the bridge from the time that Captain America arrives to when Spider-Man is shot. | Links = * http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/ARMAGEDDON/news/?a=31444 }}